Classified
by ScreaminSkullz106
Summary: New agents are arriving at the Konoha Agency. Sasuke is assigned a new partner (Naruto) who is keeping a secret. Sasuke doesn't want a partner with secrets. Naruto's previous agency likes to keep things under-wrap. Will Sasuke get his hands on this secret with the help from a few friends? Will Naruto's secrets catch up with him? What will Naruto's previous agency do?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stood facing the window in his office. He looked down at the busy street, the people, the cars, the bicycles rushing past each other. He took a sip from his coffee and stared at his reflection. There was a light wrapping at his door. He broke his stare from the window and turned. He set his coffee on the glass table.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and a man with long white hair entered. He had a suite on as well as Sasuke. There was a manila folder in his hand. He walked towards the desk and slapped the folder down. It almost knocked Sasuke's coffee over. Sasuke held back a glare towards his boss.

"Jiraiya," Sasuke regarded him.

"Nice to see you here so early," he retorted.

"You've put me on stakeouts for the past week," Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You know what today is?" Juryiya looked at him.

"Apparently not," Sasuke put a hand in his suite pants pocket. Jiraiya tapped the Manila folder on the table with his pointer finger.

"You're being assigned a new partner," Sasuke looked away for a moment.

"Look Sasuke..." Jiraiya paused and rubbed his chin, " I know it's still sensitive but it protocol,"

"I know I just don't want to be stuck with dead weight again,"

"Sasuke I picked the best. I made requests for these agents, so they're good," he was leaned over part of Sasuke's desk now. "The meeting's at eight on the dot." Jiraiya left his office and closed the door gently. Sasuke looked down at the folder and slid it closer. He flipped it open there were lists and a few pictures.

Naruto Uzumaki  
Neji Hyuga  
Kiba Inuzuka

Sticky notes on the photos held their names. He looked at Neji's photo. His features were rough, and his job list was impressive. Next was Kiba's photo he had almost the same colored hair as Neji. His job list wasn't as impressive as Neji's, but it was average. At the bottom of the pile was Naruto. Blonde with three scar marks on each cheek. His job list was longer the Hyugas but there were cases where he had been suspended from. Sasuke didn't read the rest he didn't want Uzumaki.

* * *

Eight o'clock came around fast. Sasuke was filling up his second cup of coffee. He made his way to the conference room. There was a long wooden table with black leather chairs. The windows ran straight to the floor. All the windows around the building were tinted, which Sasuke liked. Sasuke sat himself with his back to the windows. He waited for others to arrive.

"Uchiha," Sasuke looked up, it was Shino. He had his dark glasses on. He'd never been seen without his glasses. He was an agent who also worked in the science/forensic department. Sasuke nodded at him. Next Jiraiya walked in and sat to Sasuke's left. Two others drifted in Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade took a seat at the head of the table. She oversaw everything that went on. Jiraiya was her second in command. Everything would go through her.

"Morning everyone," she gave them all a nod. "You all know why you're here." She waited for Jiraiya to get the que.

"Right sorry," he jumped up. "I'll be assigning you partners. You will be kind to them," he quickly glanced at Sasuke. "These are top agents coming and we must treat them respectfully." Sasuke took this moment to speak.

"Jiraiya agent Uzumaki...he seems to have quite a record. He has many suspensions,"

"Yes, but Uchiha if you read on. He eventually solved those cases like no other agent." Sasuke had reading to do. He didn't want to be stuck with this blonde.

Soon three men could be seen weaving their way through cubicles. As they came closer Sasuke could make out the scars on Uzumakis face. They carried themselves with a sense of sternness as they entered the conference room. Kiba was wearing a classic red tie, Neji had a black tie, and Naruto had an orange one. Sasuke looked at the tie in disgust. An orange tie really? Tsunade shook their hands and Jiraiya did the same.

"Ok time to assign partners!" He stopped then grabbed some papers from the table, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame." He turned and addressed the other agents, "Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." He turned to Tsunade. She nodded at him.

"I have assigned you with partners that I think will fit best," Sasuke looked over the three men again. He didn't want Uzumaki.

"Haruno you're with Inuzuka, Uchiha with Uzumaki, and Aburame with Hyuga," Sasuke inwardly cursed. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. They made brief eye contact, Sasuke looked away. Tsunade always stuck him with the shitheads.

"Alright then we'll meet back here in two hours to get your first assignments." Everyone got up and started to leave, except for Sasuke. Tsunade saw the distaste on his face. She got up and closed the door after Naruto. The agents passed a glance through the conference room windows. Naruto lingered unseen outside the door.

"You had to stick me with him," Sasuke glared at him.

"He's a good agent Uchiha," Jiraiya nodded in agreement with her.

"He's going to drag me down,"

"He won't Sasuke," she looked at him, he still wasn't budging, "listen Sasuke if it doesn't work out we'll switch your partner, ok?" Sasuke huffed and got up.

Naruto left quickly, this guy was a prick. Like a child crying because he didn't get to choose his own partner. Well boo hoo! Naruto grabbed a donut from the coffee station. He took a bite and swiftly spat it out into the trash. It was stale, not that he minded. He had eaten plenty of stale things before. He wasn't that hungry anyway. He saw Sasuke coming towards him. The raven stopped in front of the blonde.

"I'll show you to your office." Sasuke said flatly. Aw now he's pouting, Naruto almost rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Naruto put his hands in his suite pockets.

They walked down the narrow hallway till they got to the end. There was a door, which fit snug at the end.

"Here it is...make yourself at home." Sasuke's flat sentence ended with a small sigh. He started to walk away.

"Hey," Naruto called after him. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Looking forward to working with you," Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Uh yeah." Sasuke turned and left.

What a jerk! Naruto turned and whipped open the door to his new office. The door smacked against the wall. It was pretty big. His last office was a closet compared to this. He now had four two windows. His desk was nice too. He grinned and sat down at his new desk.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to the conference room yet again. He gave a small sigh as he entered and sat down. Soon after Uzumaki came in and plopped himself in the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke held back a snide comment. Everyone else sat and waited for their assignments. Tsunade came in with various folders. She set them down at the head of the table.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki you're up first." The other agents got up and stood outside the conference room.

"Uchiha I know you're not going to like this...but for the time being we have to give you both starter assignments," Naruto groaned out loud. "I know Naruto it's not ideal for you both but its protocol." She looked Naruto in the eyes. "We all know how you like to follow protocol Uzumaki." Naruto couldn't help but feel offended at the little jab. "You'll be doing an undercover assignment," she handed them both a folder, "you'll be keeping track of Might Gai he's supposedly been selling drugs in an apartment complex. I want this to be confirmed, with pictures, evidence, and eye witnesses. You must keep yourselves undercover. He has ties with the gang Akatsuki." She saw Sasuke tense up at the name. "Sasuke..." She looked at him.

"What?" he tried to play it off.

"You stay undercover no matter what... I know it might be hard for you,"

"I understand." Sasuke replied. Naruto knew all about Akatsuki. He knew Sasuke's history with the gang. Akatsuki was as serious as it gets. The gang was growing by the day. Sick and twisted was what they were.

"The moment either of you get compromised get out. We'll have back up close by at all times. Gai himself isn't that dangerous due to his steroid addiction, it ruined his body. The moment he contacts Akatsuki that's when trouble starts."

"Got it," Naruto nodded. Sasuke nodded too.

Sasuke wanted to kill every last gang member of Akatsuki. He'd gone through case files about them. They were a twisted bunch of freaks he knew it first-hand.

"Good luck," she said as they left.

"Don't worry old lady we won't need it." Naruto grinned. She held back a smile. He was just like his father.

* * *

"Alright let's get our things together," Sasuke told Naruto. The blonde nodded, and made his way to his office.

"Naruto do you have a disguise?" Sasuke appeared in his office doorway.

"Yeah,"

"A good one?"

"Yes," Naruto replied sternly.

"I'll meet you in the lobby downstairs." with that Sasuke disappeared into his office. Naruto slammed the door shut when he left. Jerk jerk jerk! Naruto put the blinds down so he could change. Even though the glass was tinted he felt the need to close the blinds. After banging his knee on the desk while putting his pants on he was dressed. He had a faded black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a grey hat, and a pair of converse. He grabbed the folder and made his way down stairs. He took the stairs, elevators freaked him out. He even felt nervous when he was around an elevator. He stood in the lobby looking for his partner.

"Over here," Naruto looked behind him. Sasuke was standing at the lobby desk. A woman handed him a pair of keys and he thanked her. Sasuke was wearing blue jeans, a dark green sweatshirt, a ratty hat that matched his sweatshirt, and a pair of Nikey sneakers.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked him over. It was a pretty good disguise. Hopefully they could do something about his scars. Naruto had his hat turned backwards.

"Alright let's get the car," Sasuke started walking. Naruto followed him outside. There was a parking lot a block away. They crossed the street and started walking.

"So..." Naruto started.

"So what?" Sasuke replied. Naruto glanced at Sasuke then down at the sidewalk.

"So you've had a lot of partners before?" Naruto already knew the answer, he had done his research.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke didn't look at him.

"Yeah it does. I heard what you said to Tsunade."

"You're point?" Sasuke ran his eyes over the street up ahead.

"My point is that I don't give up easily, weather you want me as a partner or not I will always have my partners back." Silence fell over them as they neared a parking lot. Sasuke made his way over to a rusted Jetta. He unlocked it and got in. Naruto followed and slammed his door shut.

"Uhg is smells like shit in here,"

"Deal with it." Sasuke said as he buckled seat-belt and started the car. Naruto flipped open the folder. Sasuke didn't put the car in drive.

"What?" Naruto looked at him.

"Your seatbelt…" Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No,"

"Fine!" Naruto grabbed the seat-belt and buckled himself in. Sasuke put the car in drive,"We're headed to the Sunny Apartments on Everett Street," Sasuke nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke pulled the car onto Everett Street and parked it on the side of the road. Naruto was tapping away at his phone. Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment as the blonde glanced behind them. Naruto realized Sasuke was watching him. Sasuke grabbed the folder from Naruto's lap and opened it. He located the picture of Gai. He had a bowl shaped haircut and a nasty green jumpsuit.

"He's an ugly fucker,"

"Naruto." Sasuke said angrily.

"It's true!"

"Let's go." Sasuke got out of the car and placed the folder under the seat.

Sasuke looked up the street. There was a brick building on the opposite side with a sign hanging. 'Sunny Apartments' it read. Naruto glanced back the way they came. He saw who he was looking for. A man was walking towards them he had baggy clothing and a cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke looked in the direction that Naruto was staring in. Sasuke tensed up when he saw the man suspiciously walking towards them. Naruto didn't seem fazed by it, vulnerable Sasuke thought. Naruto stepped on the sidewalk and leaned on the Jetta.

"Naruto," then man looked up from under his hood.

"Gaara,"

"Who the fuck is this?" Sasuke interrupted. The man glared at Sasuke as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Well?" Sasuke persisted.

"Fuc-" Naruto was off the car placed a hand on Gaara's chest. It wasn't pretty when Gaara got angry.

"This is my informant Gaara,"

"How'd you get him to be your informant?" Sasuke ignored Gaara.

"He saved my life," Gaara dropped the stub of his cigarette and rubbed it out with his foot.

"I arrested you," Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah but you really put my life on track,"

"I get it," Sasuke looked away from the two.

"Here's what you asked for," Gaara handed a piece of paper, "Gai lives on the third floor. He gets appointments in and out. He leaves every other Friday to pick up his supply," Gaara gave Naruto a punch on the shoulder, "See ya'" Naruto nodded a goodbye.

"Interesting character, do you normally become friends with the people you arrest?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Are you always an asshole?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke shrugged and looked around. It was quite except for yelling in the apartments across the street. He sighed this was going to be a long undercover assignment.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting for Gai to leave his apartment. Today wasn't one of Gai's shipment days. Friday was the day he supposedly picked up a supply to sell. They had taken pictures of people going in and out of the building.

"We'll call it quits for today," Sasuke put down his camera and buckled his seatbelt. He looked over at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto looked at him.

"Seatbelt?"

"Really, again?" Naruto waited for a reply, "Jesus fine!" Naruto yanked the seatbelt down and buckled himself in. Naruto turned on his camera as Sasuke pulled onto the street. He flipped through the photos slowly.

"This is going to take like two weeks or so to get the evidence we're looking for," Naruto swiped his finger across the screen to the next picture.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

Soon they pulled back into the lot where they had picked up the car. They both got their things and left the car. They walked towards the agency building. Cars passed them on the street, everyone wanted to get home. Sasuke checked his watch it was almost six. It was an early end to his work day. They entered the lobby where the receptionist welcomed them back. They made up to the sixth floor. Naruto took the stairs of blonde went straight for the printer to print photos. Sasuke told him he'd catch him before he left.

Sasuke checked in with Jiraiya before going to his office.

"It went all right I presume?"

"We didn't get much," Sasuke looked at Jiraiya.

"How long are you going to pout, he's your partner deal with it." Jiraiya waved him out of his office. Sasuke departed from his boss's office and went to his own.

As Sasuke made it to his office door he could see the light from under Naruto's office door. He was surprised that Naruto hadn't left yet. Most of the agents who came back early left in a heartbeat. Sasuke opened the door to his office and turned on his desk light. He sat down in his leather chair and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before someone picked up,

"Hello," the voice sounded tired and bored.

"Have you gotten anything yet?" Sasuke got to the point,

"Nice to speak to you too Sasuke, I'm great thanks,"

"Shikamaru did you get anything?" Sasuke repeated the question.

"Yes your highness, you're not going to like it though,"

"What?" Sasuke turned his chair around to look outside. The street lights were on and people eager to get home for dinner.

"The database and files I tried to access are on a timed passcode-rewrite,"

"Ok..."

"That means that every time the database or one of the files is accessed or tries to be accessed the code rewrites itself so it's different every time. These files are highly classified I can't get into them, you have to find someone else,"

"Do you know anyone who could do it?" Sasuke wanted these files even more. If they were classifies files he wanted to know why and what they were.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into Sasuke. This Uzumaki guy has a lot of classified files. The agency he worked for previously kept most of the files off his job report,"

"That's odd, I want those files. Is there someone who can crack this passcode-rewrite thing?"

"I'll see what I can do, I'll stay in touch." The phone clicked.

Sasuke sighed, how many classified files did Naruto have. This was shady, either Jiraiya was oblivious to these files or he just ignored them. Did Tsunade know about the files? If he got his hands on copies of the files he would confront them about it. There was a light knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He said turning around to face the door. Naruto opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Just wanted to say it was a good day, guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Naruto gave a smile.

"Yeah,"

"...ok see ya." Naruto turned and left. As he walked away his anger boiled. He had heard what Sasuke was talking about. The thing that angered him the most was why people wouldn't stay out of his fucking business. He headed downstairs to the lobby and then to a taxi ride home.

* * *

Shikamru sat at his desk all he wanted to do was take a nap. Sasuke was paying him well and got him a deal with the agency. He had tried for several to crack this database, but the codes were never the same. He knew a program was being used to do this but he didn't know what program it was. He had the file of Uzumaki that Jiraiya had, but the other agency withheld information. He would spend a few more days on this but then he'd have to call Sai. Sai was a smug little bastard. As talented as he was at cracking codes he sure was a pain in the ass. Just by thinking of the kid made him angry. Shikamaru cursed out loud and got up to move over to his bed. He needed to rest for now.

* * *

Naruto sat back in the taxi looking out the window. It had started to rain. The traffic and street lights glared off the wet pavement. Naruto flipped open his phone.

"I need a favor." he hadn't waited for a 'hello' from the other side.

"Back again I see, can't resist my skills eh?" a gruff voice joked.

"Someone tried to get into the files, find out who it is,"

"Shall I seek and destroy?"

"Only from your computer." Naruto ended the call. No one was to get a hold of those files, no one. He didn't care that Sasuke was suspicious about him. The only thing that angered him was Sasuke was being shady. He hadn't even tried to get to know him. He was a stuck up snob. Sasuke's hacker was about to get a surprise. The taxi stopped in front of Naruto's apartment. He paid the taxi driver and strode up the stone walkway. He shook himself off as he stepped inside.

* * *

Shikamaru's room was dark, just how he liked it. He was sleeping so well when he was awaken by a flashing light. He turned over in his bed. He lifted his head to see where the flashing was coming from. With his eyes squinted he focused on his computer screen.

"What a drag," he got up and shuffled to his chair and sat down. He looked at the screen again. It took a moment for things to register.

"Shit!" he was fully awake now. Someone was hacking his system. His fingers hit the keyboard like a mad pianist as things began to pop up. Several things disappeared from his desktop. Whoever it was hacking him, they were good. Shikamaru knew what the hacker was trying to do. The hacker was deleting some of his files. At first glance they seemed to be random, but they weren't. Each file that was being deleted was a part of Shikamaruas security program he was writing.

"This bastard!" Shikamaru slammed his fist on the table. The screen was filled with windows now. Shikamaru unplugged his internet and ripped out the cable from his computer. Hopefully he could recover some things in the morning. Shit this was bad.

"Fuck!" he cursed and sat on his bed. It was 2 a.m. he wasn't going to get any sleep after that. He picked up the phone and texted Sasuke. He slammed the phone down on the end table.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. Those files...he wanted to get a hold of them. What was Uzumaki hiding? His phone buzzed beside his pillow. He picked it up lazily and looked at it. It was a text from Shikamaru hopefully it was some type of breakthrough.

Shikamaru:

Got hacked, don't know what I lost. Might be able to recover things tomorrow. This is definitely connected to the files.

Sasuke cursed out loud. He laid on his back and ran a hand through his hair. This was serious. Jiraiya was going to hear about this.

REPLY :

Sorry Shikamaru I didn't mean for you to get hacked.

A few minutes passed and he got a reply,

Shikamaru:

It was bound to happen. This just gives me determination. I've got people who can help. I'm going to get those fucking files.

REPLY:

Thanks Shikamaru. I do appreciate this.

Shikamaru:

No problem Sasuke, what are friends for right?

Sasuke put his phone down. He closed his eyes. Everything was complicated now. He sighed and got up. He walked to the kitchen and then into the living room. He turned the TV on, and flipped to the news. He sat down on the black couch the news might put him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had gotten up early. He was still angry from the events that happened last night. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He skipped out on breakfast and headed for his car. His beat up Subaru Impreza sat in the driveway. He got in and backed out of the driveway.

He made it to the agency building and pulled into a spot. He reluctantly got out of his warm car. The streets weren't yet busy. He entered the building and the secretary greeted him. He made his usually trip up the elevator. He went straight to Jiraiya's office. The door was closed but Sasuke couldn't give a shit right now.

Jiraiya looked up at Sasuke who had just walked right in.

"Thanks for knocking,"

Sasuke wasn't amused by the sarcasm. "What's in the files, the classified files," It was more of a statement. Jiraiya didn't react the way he thought he would.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me," Sasuke closed the door with a kick of his foot.

"Sasuke..." Jiraiya warned him.

"What are those classified files on Naruto?" Sasuke had both hands on Jiraiya's desk now.

"They're not important Sasuke,"

"Then why are they classified. Those files are protected by a passcode-rewrite. I consider that important,"

"Drop it Sasuke,"

"If he's going to be my partner I don't want any shady business. I've had enough bad partners to know one when I see one,"

"There's no shady business going on. Those files are classified for a reason, to protect certain things and people. Trust me if you get into those files people will come looking for you, people from his previous employment. I insist that you drop it Sasuke," Jiraiya was beginning to get angry. Jiraiya didn't know what was in the files but he was told to keep quiet about them. They had told him what he just told Sasuke. Naruto's previous agency was all about confidentiality especially with the type of work they did. This job was mild compared to what Uzumaki's did before. He had to hand it to Naruto, he hid his skills well. "Sasuke you're contradicting yourself. I'm sure Uzumaki would see this as shady."

Sasuke looked over the pictures from his undercover assignment. Gai was odd, and so were the people who came out of the apartment complex. Gai's muscles barley fit into his green jumpsuit. His addiction to steroids was unhealthy and noticeable. Hopefully there would be progress within the next week. His shipment day was in a few days so they might get something. Sasuke was trying to focus on updating Gai's file. There wasn't much to add to it. He had added a full body shot photo, attached it with a paper clip. His mind kept veering to the files. He put a hand over his face and leaned back in the chair. He took out his phone to check his emails. There was nothing new, he sighed and continued with the paperwork.

* * *

Sai got up from his bed slowly careful not to wake the person next to him. He went into the bathroom and put his boxers on. He came back into the bedroom and looked at the man sleeping in his bed. Sai was used to getting what he wanted. Last night was both pleasure and work. Sai had a smirk on his face as he walked into the kitchen. He stretched his arms upward and gave a yawn. His phone buzzed on the counter. What now he thought. He picked it up and looked at the name. It was Shikamaru...again.

Shikamaru 11:40pm: I need your help.

Reply 6:36am: Again? Did you mess up?

He put his phone down and opened the stainless steal refrigerator. Sai grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass. His eyes searched the counter top, there! He grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and poured a little into the glass. His phone rang, he let it ring for a while then picked it up.

"Can't I enjoy my orange juice?"

"Funny I need your help Sai,"

"Shikamaru I've helped you a lot. Don't you think you should try to advance by yourself?" Sai put down his orange juice.

"Listen, I was trying to get to some classified files, it was on a passcode-rewrite. Later that day I got hacked, the program I was working on is virtually gone, no pun intended,"

"Interesting," Sai jumped up and sat on the island in his kitchen. He took a sip of his spike juice.

"Sasuke wants me to get those files,"

"Ah Sasuke, how is he?" a smile kept unto Sai's face.

"Not the time Sai," Shikamaru sighed,

"Where are you trying to get the files from?"

"The ANBU Agency,"

"Are you kidding me?" Sai choked on his orange juice.

"Do you know what the ANBU Agency does?"

"...no, aren't they just like the Konoha Agency?"

"Far from, if they find out who you are...boy your ass is as good as gone," there was silence on the other side for a moment,

"Are you fucking with me Sai?"

"No...but we can if you want,"

"I'm serious!"

"No I'm not fucking with you, I'll be over in a while."

Sai hung up the phone swiftly. He walked in to the bedroom and pulled off his boxers. He was feeling a little buzzed. The man on the bed stirred.

"What time is it?" the man looked up. His hair was disheveled and his voice raspy.

"It's almost seven." Sai replied as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Last night was crazy," the man looked up at him.

"Ready for round two?" Sai forcefully got on top of the man who moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were diagonal from Gai's apartment complex. They sat in silence aside from the clicks of their cameras. Sasuke was watching Naruto, Naruto was in the driver seat. He had convinced Sasuke to let him drive. Naruto put his camera down, his eyes were fixed on something. Sasuke looked back to the apartments. Someone with red hair looked at them then entered the building.

"Shit!" Naruto spat out.

"Was that your informant?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Fucking Gaara," Naruto slammed the folder that was in his lap to the side of him.

"I'll be right back," Naruto turned his hat backwards and got out of the car.  
"Naru-" Sasuke called after him. What an idiot!

The blonde jogged across the street and hid in the alley way to the right of the building. Sasuke was ready to call back up, what was Naruto thinking? Naruto stayed in the alley way for a while. He was waiting for Gaara. Soon the red head came out of the complex and was heading towards Naruto's position. Naruto saw Gaaras shadow on the sidewalk. He swiftly grabbed Gaara with both hands by his sweatshirt and into the alleyway. Sasuke watched this unfold.

Naruto slammed Gaara against the brick wall. Gaara grabbed at Naruto's wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto hissed quietly.

"I'm trying to help!"

"Putting yourself in danger is not helping Gaara," Naruto loosened his grip.

"Listen they moved the shipment day," Gaara took a breath.

"What, how do you know that?" Naruto let go of Gaara now.

"Someone I know is on the receiving side of the shipment," Gaara looked down at the ground.

"When is the shipment?" He looked Gaara in the eyes.

"Today,"

"Shit, come with me," Naruto grabbed Gaara by the front of his sweatshirt. They crossed the street. Naruto opened the door for Gaara and pushed him in the car. He slammed the door shut. He got in the driver seat and looked at Sasuke.

"Shipment is today,"

"At the peer," Gaara added from the backseat.

Naruto put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. Sasuke called their back up and told them to meet at the peer. Gaara was silent and Naruto was focusing on driving. Sasuke couldn't belive what had just happened. Sasuke wanted to punch this red head, but he did get the information.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto. Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it! **

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

They arrived at the peer and waited for others to show up. When several cars pulled in Naruto and Sasuke got out. The salty air stung Sasuke's eyes.

"You stay in the car." Naruto pointed at Gaara who had begun to get out.

The raven and blonde walked over to where the cops were.

"Agent Uzumaki what's the plan?" An officer asked. Sasuke was annoyed that he wasn't even being addressed.

"Since this will be the evidence we need, we take them down. You hide behind that building, station officers by the ports, wait for our signal." Sasuke stated. The officer nodded. Sasuke nodded at Naruto and Naruto gave a nod back. They positioned themselves behind crates. Gaara was hunkered down in the back seat of the car. They waited patiently for Gai to show up along with the suppliers. They didn't have to wait long. Gai's familiar BMW pulled up next to one of the crate stacks. Sasuke pulled his gun and held it down. Naruto was a few feet away from him. He was crouched down behind crates covered in blue tarps. He was waiting for Sasuke's signal. Sasuke followed Gai's movement. An SUV pulled up behind Gai's car. Two men hopped out in black hoodies and shook hands with Gai. They moved to the back of the SUV and opened the back. Sasuke signaled them to move in. Everyone slowly crept forward until they were close enough.

"Hands where we can see them!" an officer yelled. They all froze except for Gai who darted to the right. Naruto booked it after him. A few officers followed Naruto. The other men didn't run they put their hands on their heads. They knew the drill all too well. Sasuke cuffed one of the men. He handed him off to an officer.

Naruto almost lost sight of Gai if it weren't for his hideous green jumpsuit. Most of Gai's wardrobe consisted of green. You'd think he'd be selling weed. He had run into an abandoned boat house. Naruto entered knowing it was a dead end. The broken windows created small spotlights on the concrete. Dust floated through the spotlights. Naruto drew his gun and moved cautiously.

"Gai give it up," Naruto shouted. He heard the shuffle of the officers entering behind him. Gai knew he was trapped. He walked out with his hands up a few feet away.

"On the ground," the officer's voice was calm. Gai did what he was told. Naruto stepped behind him and put him in cuffs. Gai stood up quickly bucking his head back. His head caught Naruto's nose. Naruto pushed him back onto his knees as the officers came to take over. Naruto grabbed his nose. He had felt worse pain than this but it did hurt. He felt the blood coming from his nose.

"Shit," he walked out of the boat house with Gai in toe. They made it back to the others Gai had a smirk on his face. Naruto was offered a towel and he took it. Sasuke had caught a glimpse of the blood. He jogged over to Naruto.

"What the hell happened?"  
"Caught me in the nose with his head,"  
"Is it broken?" Sasuke looked as Naruto removed the bloody towel.  
"It'll be fine,"

One of the officers came over. He looked at Naruto with a concerned look.

"I'm fine!" Naruto waved a hand at him.

"You guys are going to want to see this," an officer started walking away and they both followed him to the back of the SUV. Some of the containers had been opened. There were several boxes of viles. Other boxes had pills all steroids.

"So he sells and uses that's a bad combo," Naruto shook his head which was a bad idea. The blood started to drip again and he put the towel back to his face.

"I'll stay here why don't you go get cleaned up." Sasuke have him a pat on the back. Naruto nodded and left for the ambulance that showed up. Not that he needed care. He slowly made his way over to the ambulance. A woman sat him down in the back of the truck. She pulled away the towel.

"Oh he got ya' good," Naruto looked at her and gave a small chuckle. She touched his nose carefully with gloves hands.

"My names Ino, we're going to have to set your nose."

"Yeah I'll do that later,"

"Are you sure?" the blonde looked down at him.

"Yes I'm sure,"

"Well just put some ice on it…" she told him as he got up.

"Thanks Ino." he left with a wave.

Sasuke helped the drug department move the steroids over to their truck. It was now in the hands of the drug department. Sasuke shook hands with the department head and they departed. Naruto was done getting cleaned up and met Sasuke at the car.

"Good job out there today," Sasuke said, he still had his doubts about Naruto though.  
"Same to you," Naruto had a bridge bandage on his nose. It was beginning to bruise badly. They got in the car and Gaara sat quietly. Naruto was in the passenger seat.  
"Gaara we're going to have a talk later," Naruto didn't look back at the red head.  
"Yeah I know." Gaara sighed.

* * *

Sai pulled up to Shikamaru's house. It was small and cute with little shrubs that fit perfectly under the windows. He let out a little chuckle. He strode up to the door and rang the doorbell repeatedly. The door was pulled open by a tired face. Shikamaru wasn't Sai's favorite person, but he was getting paid so he couldn't complain…too much.

"Really?" Shikamaru opened the screen door. Sai happily went in and went straight to Shikamaru's bedroom.

"So what's your problem again?" Sai turned to look at Shikamaru.  
"Classified files,"  
"Oh right," he promptly sat down at the computer. He typed in a few things quickly. Sai knew he was risking everything by doing this favor. He was interested in these files also. Uzumaki was and interesting man. He was able to read the file given to Konaha Agency.  
"Do you know the file names?"  
"Yeah here's a list," Shikamaru put a notepad in front of Sai.  
"That's quite a few," Sai paused, "I'm going to need some snacks...and some drinks,"

Shikamaru sighed and walked out of his bedroom. He was going to eat all his food! Sai was a toothpick but he could out eat anyone. He mumbled insults all the way into the kitchen.


End file.
